Ethyl Acetate also referred to as ethyl ethanoate is an ester derived from the combination of ethanol and acetic acid. Ethyl acetate is manufactured on a large scale for use as a solvent, such as for nail polish and nail polish removers, as an activator in paints, and can be used in the decaffeination of coffee and tea.
Ethyl acetate is synthesised industrially via the Fischer esterification reaction of ethanol and acetate, said reaction having the following stoichiometry:CH3CH2OH+CH3COOH⇄CH3COOCH2CH3+H2O
Another method for the industrial production of ethyl acetate is the catalytic dehydrogenation of ethanol. Typically dehydrogenation is conducted with copper at an elevated temperature. This method for the production of ethyl acetate is less cost effective than the Fischer esterification reaction, but can be applied in chemical plants with surplus ethanol.
Carbon Monoxide (CO) is a major by-product of the incomplete combustion of organic materials such as coal or oil and oil derived products. Although the complete combustion of carbon containing precursors yields CO2 and water as the only end products, some industrial processes need elevated temperatures favoring the build up of carbon monoxide over CO2. One example is the steel industry, where high temperatures are needed to generate desired steel qualities. For example, the steel industry in Australia is reported to produce and release into the atmosphere over 500,000 tonnes of CO annually.
Furthermore, CO is also a major component of syngas, where varying amounts of CO and H2 are generated by gasification of a carbon-containing fuel. For example, syngas may be produced by cracking the organic biomass of waste woods and timber to generate precursors for the production of fuels and more complex chemicals.
The release of CO into the atmosphere may have significant environmental impact. In addition, emissions taxes may be required to be paid, increasing costs to industrial plants. Since CO is a reactive energy rich molecule, it can be used as a precursor compound for the production of a variety of chemicals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of one or more chemical products, including processes which produce ethyl acetate that overcomes or ameliorates one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to at least to provide the public with a useful choice.